Happy Holidays!
by Cloti-Fantasy
Summary: It's XMas In The Seventh Heaven And The Whole Gang Has Come To Celebrate It Even The Bad Guys Have Come Round! Throw In Some Laughs, Tears, Kisses And Gasps And You Got Yourself A XMas FanFic! Cloti X
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Holidays!**

_**One mug of beer, one piece of mistletoe and one hyped up ninja **_

"What about this one!" Marlene pointed at the biggest tree she could spot.

"Marlene are you joking? That would not fit in." Barret said solemnly looking at the tree she had pointed out. It was Christmas Eve and unfortunately for Barret he had been chosen to buy the Christmas tree.

"Ok what about this one?" She pointed to a lower one, not much taller than her.

"Marlene that's too small." Barret said, getting already irritated. Christmas usually irritated him, he hated deciding on what presents to buy, he hated decorating the furniture, he also hated sending out pointless Christmas cards, but what was the thing he hated the most? Yes you guessed it! Buying the god forbid Christmas tree…

"I WISH TIFA WAS HERE!" Marlene sighed and folded her arms tightly.

"Yea' me an' you all'!" Barret said, looking around at random trees trying to spot which one was 'ok'. It all started over dinner the night before. Tifa had complained and complained about always buying the Christmas tree every year. To be honest, no one really cared they were all more interested in stuffing them self's up with dinner. So Tifa asked Barret whether or not he would be able to buy it this year. Unfortunately for Barret he had not been listing to her and simply mumbled 'yer' not even bothering to ask what the hell she was on about. And that was how poor little…or large Barret was at the Christmas tree store, accompanied by a very impatient assistant, Marlene.

"I still think we should get a fake on… Less pine to take care of and you don't have to pick the specific height." Barret pointed out, folding his arms, it wasn't because he liked fake Christmas trees, it was because he was too lazy in getting the right real Christmas tree.

"But Christmas isn't Christmas if we have a fake tree!" Marlene said looking up to him.

"Yer' whatever you say…" Barret said bluntly, already tired from looking at so many green trees. Marlene walked off searching for the right size tree, shortly followed by Barret, who was now learning how to sleep with his eyes open.

"DAD! WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE?!" She quickly piped up. Barret didn't even check it this time, he just told the shop assistant to wrap it up in special netting.

"But… Dad you haven't even looked at it yet…"

"This one will do. I have faith that you chose the right one." he said lazily, picking it up and already walking off to the car.

"Ok…" She said, feeling a tight tugging in her stomach.

"Hope In." Barret said opening the door to the car.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells Vincent smells…" Yuffie sung, dancing around the tables in the Seventh heaven. If you thought Yuffie was hyper on a normal day you should see her on Christmas…

"WOO! I'M SO EXICTED! AREN'T YOU?" Yuffie questioned rather loudly, looking at Denzel.

"Yeah!" He answered.

"I want my presents now now now!" She declared, skipping around the bar.

"Why the fuck would you fucking think that you got any fucking presents?" Cid answered sharply, sitting on a stool and sipping his beer.

Yuffie suddenly stood to a halt. "Don't take that TONE with me Cid!"

"I can have any fucking tone I want! Thank fuck!" He sourly said, returning to his drink.

"Dam bastard…" Yuffie whispered to herself, walking towards Cloud who was sitting on a stool drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Hey Cloudie Cloudie!" She said, patting him on the head.

"Hello annoying girl…" He said, now turning his head to face her.

"Gots' any clues where Tifa is?" She asked, now sitting on the stool next to him.

"Dunno' she went out somewhere…" He said. Yuffie breathed out slowly and rolled her eyes.

"Okie dokie!" She said cheerfully. "I wonder if there will be any mistletoe this year…" She said sneakily grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said now fully turning around.

"Oh you know EXACTELY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT." Yuffie said, still grinning.

"…Huh?" he said again, raising one eyebrow.

"YOU DUMB THICKO! Sheeeez… She's you're lobster DUUH!" Yuffie exclaimed, now standing up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He screeched raising his voice.

"I said she's you're lobster…" She repeated, now getting irritated.

"Yes. I know what you said but what did you mean by that?" He asked getting more irritated.

"Oh! Haha… You see when lobsters find their soul mates they stick together forever! And if you squint your eyes real close you can see them holding claws and…" She was shortly cut off by the door opening to reveal Tifa standing the door away carrying a couple of boxes and bags.

"Honey I'm home!" She said jokingly, shutting the door and waving one free hand towards the group.

"Hey honey, fancy lobster for dinner?" Yuffie whispered behind her breath but just loud enough for Cloud to hear. Yuffie giggled and ran towards her.

"Hey! Tifa! Whats' you gots' in there??" Yuffie questioned, leaning inwards to try and get a sneaky peek at to what was inside the bags.

"Just some decorations…" She simply said, making her way towards the stairs.

"BORING! I WANT PRESEANTS!" Yuffie screamed once again.

"Well I want you to shut the FUCK up. What do you fucking say to that?" Cid said again, drinking his third beer.

"Shut up you ARSE HOLE!" Yuffie screamed, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Enough already!" Rude shouted, rubbing his temples.

"OI BE QUIET BALDY LOCKS AND THE THREE HAIRS!" Yuffie screamed once more. Tifa rolled her eyes and peeled off her scarf and gloves.

"Shut up bowl head!" Reno suddenly said, standing up and defending his friend.

"AAAAARFG!!!!!!!!!!!! RENO! YOU STUPID SHIT HEAD STOP TRYING TO GETTING INVOVLED!" Yuffie boomed, making everyone in the room jump out of their skins. "SILLY TWAT!!" She screamed once more, pushing him over. Unfortunately for Reno he lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

"You…Bitch!" He screamed, getting up and combing his hair with his fingers.

"Bring it on red Rudolf!" She said, glaring at him. He breathed out slowly.

"As you wish." and with that he tipped his beer all down her. She automatically started screeching like a wild banshee, running around the pub covered in beer. Cloud, Cid and Denzel had to put their arms over their mouths to stop laughing, seeing this, Yuffie screamed once more and torpedoed up the stairs.

"Nice one Reno." Tifa said bluntly, following her friend up the stairs. With all women out of the room it was clear for all men to start booming with laughter.

"Nice fucking one!" Cid roared, slapping his knee practically choking up fits of laughter. "Her fucking face was unforgettable!" He said again.

"That will teach that bowl head not to mess with me." Reno said, sitting back down on his stool.

"That…Arse crack made me look like a total moron!" Yuffie whined, getting a towel from the rack and wiping her face. Yuffie had made her way up the stairs and legged it to the bathroom with Tifa in pursuit.

"Well if it's any constellation I thought that was totally out of hand." Tifa said solemnly. "One it's a waste of GOOD and EXPENSIVE beer and secondly he is such a coward!"

"You got that right! Next time I serve him anything I'm gonna' give him a smoogy!" She said nodding.

"What the hells a smoogy?" Tifa asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well, it's a mixture of beer, beer, and SPIT!" She declared grinning.

"Yuffie, that's disgusting…" Tifa said, feeling ill.

"Exactly." She agreed, Tifa paused,

"Yuf? Have you ever given anyone a smoogy before?" Tifa said, looking worried. Yuffie laughed evilly.

"Tifa, Tifa, Tifa, My dear Tifa, I have given smoogies to four people in the past."

"…May I ask who?" Tifa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well. The first one was the best! It happened to be our dear Aeris. She pissed me off big time so I spat in her drink. Next was Cid, ahah that SUCKER!" She started to raise her voice. "NEXT WAS VINCENT AND LAST OF ALL WAS BARRET!"

"Yuffie! You rebel!" They both laughed, walking out of the bathroom and now going down the stairs.

"Hey we're off guys, have a merry Christmas and all that crap." Reno said opening the door.

"Bye Rude!" Yuffie said, waving at the top of the stairs.

"Good bye Yuffie the bowl beer master." Reno said, flashing an evil grin.

"Yeah! See you at new years where we can drink LOTS of beer for free…" She said, looking at Tifa and grinning. Reno was stumped then shook his head and walked out the door shortly followed by rude.  
"Stupid dong…" Yuffie said, giggling behind her hand and walking over to his seat. "Dong face left his purse…" She said hooting with laughter. "WHAT GUYS HAVE PURSES?!" She screamed, laughing hysterically.

Tifa grabbed the 'so called purse' and walked out the door in pursue of Reno. As she opened the door Reno stood at the other side.

"I left my…" He looked down and saw Tifa holding his wallet.

"Eurm thanks!" He said swiftly snatching it out of her hands and putting it in his pocket.

"That's not mine…Its Rufus's…" He said.

"YEAH RIGHT YOU PRAT!" Yuffie screamed with laughter. Reno rolled his eyes looking up at the ceiling so no one could see his red face.

"Hey mistletoe!" He said joyfully, now looking at Tifa.

'Oh my god! I'm gonna' kill the person who put that up!' Tifa thought, laughing nervously. Yuffie meanwhile laughing harder and harder falling on the floor and kicking her legs.

"Pu…Pu…puCKER u…u…p TIFA!" Yuffie screamed uncontrollably, laughing so hard she had to reach the wooden stool for comfort.

'Shit fuck shit fuck!' Tifa thought taking a step behind her while Reno stepped a step in.

Yuffie screamed with even more laughter, then swiftly sneaking a peek at Cloud. He was not looking at all happy. This thought made her laugh even more.

Reno bent his head down, suddenly Tifa grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door.

"THAT'S NOT MISTLETOE IT'S ROSEMARY!" She said.

"Better luck next year!" She said joyfully and slammed the door on his face.

"Ewwww!!!" She said shuddering.

"Now that's what I call a rejection!" Denzel said.

"TOTALLY!" Yuffie agreed, finally calming down.

"That was the grossest thing ever…" Tifa smirked.

"I AGREE!" Yuffie agreed, making sick noises. "Who would wanna' kiss that geek?"

"A beaver probably." Denzel said, flashing a grin.

"HAHAHA! I WISH THAT BEAVER A LIFE TIME OF HAPPYNESS!" Yuffie declared.

"No fucking offence but I don't think Reno even stood a fucking chance." Cid said, making everyone shoot his way. "Tifa is pretty and Reno is FUCK ugly" He stated.

"Cid that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Tifa smiled, looking at Cid. He smiled and then suddenly did a manly coughed.

"And that's the fucking last thing." He blushed and returned to his drink.

"Cid does have a point." said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Vince, I always have a fucking point." Cid stated.

"Unfortunately…" Red said, shaking his head. Cid ignored this comment and lugged down his beer.

"What idiot put that up there?" Tifa said, glaring at all people in the room. She looked around, face like a slapped arse, examining them all.

Yuffie stepped up, shaking with nerves.

"I did…" She said quietly, biting her lower lip.

"AND WHY EXACTLEY?" Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"Cause'…" She looked over at Cloud. 'Now shall I a be a bad girl and say something that will make the environment awkward or be a good girl and get told off?' Yuffie thought.

"Cause' I wanted to…" She bit her lip hard. "Bring a little romance into Christmas?" She said, putting on the fakest smile she could.

"…Well next time INFORM ME FIRST!" Tifa roared, walking behind the bar and cleaning up a couple of glasses.

"Okay keep your hair on…"

"NO I WILL NOT KEEP MY HAIR ON. WHAT IF YOU WERE IN THAT KIND OF SITUATION?" Tifa would not drop the subject.

"Well… it would depend on who the other person would be." Yuffie said, sitting on her stool again.

"Ok. What would happen if it was…" Tifa paused and thought of any random name that would come to mind. "Cid?"

Cid was in the middle of drinking his beer, when that comment hit him like a baseball bat and started to choke.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GET YOUR DRIFT! THAT THING GETS BURNT!" She screamed, racing up to the door and ripping it off.

"See, not preety." Tifa said dryly.

"Indeed!" Yuffie replied, going to the bin and throwing the mistletoe away. Silence shortly followed… until Yuffie got another scheme.

"Hey Cloud can I borrow your phone for just one sec?" She said in the calmest voice she could. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Erf… Can't you trust me or something?!"

"Actually I can't" he said sarcastically smiling.

"AWW COME ON YOU…" She stopped and then put on her calm look. "Lovely person…" She gritted through her teeth.

"…Here." He handed her his phone and turned back round.

'HAHAHAHA SUCKER!' She thought, resisting the urge to smile.

She made her way to the kitchen and shut the door behind her.

"Finally!" She whispered to her self, she sat next to the door and rested her head on the handle. She got her phone out and took the sim card out.

"Tee hee!!!" She giggled. Both hers and Clouds phone were the same make. The only difference was Yuffie's cell phone was orange with stickers stuck on it and Cloud's was plain black. Having the same phone had its advantages…

"Let's do a swap!" She got out Cloud's sim card and slotted it in her phone and slotted her sim car into Cloud's phone. She giggled to herself.

"I finally have that video of Cloud on that roller coaster!" She whispered to herself. "But that's not the only thing I can do…" She evilly laughed turning on Cloud's phone and deleted all her pictures and videos. She then turned on her phone and sent all the pictures, sounds and videos to her sim card so her sim card was identical to his.

"Crap the contacts!" She said, scrolling down her contacts in Cloud's phone. She looked at Clouds contacts and copied them all into her contacts. Finally the evil plan was set. Yuffie had swapped sim cards with Cloud's phone and copied everything into her sim card making both hers and Clouds phone identical but the only thing that wasn't changed was all of Cloud's stuff that was stored on his sim card which was safely inside Yuffie's phone.

"He will never know…" She yet again laughed evilly, while putting her phone in her pocket. She opened the door leading towards the seating area and saw Barret and little Marlene.

"Hey guys! I didn't hear you come in." She looked at them both and smiled, her eyes followed Barret going back outside.

"He's going to get the Christmas tree out the boot." Marlene Said. Yuffie nodded and made her way to Cloud, who was still sitting on a stool.

"Thanks!" Yuffie said grinning so hard she thought her teeth was break. She handed his phone back and sat on the stool next to him. He carefully narrowed his eyes and turned his phone on. Yuffie's heart skipped a beat. 'Crap! Please don't find out please don't find out!' She thought to herself. He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. 'Bingo!' She thought again, sighing with relief. Her plan had succeeded and no one had a clue. 'Hahah! The mistletoe plan did not succeeded but the mobile plan defiantly will' Yuffie thought, mentally smiling…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Two phones, one evil plan and one retarded Christmas tree**_

"Eurm… don't get me wrong, that tree is…lovely but err don't you think it's on the big-ish side?" Cloud said, looking at the tree Marlene had picked out. Barret had enough trouble trying to get the tree in the door way and was in no fit state to drive all the way back to the Christmas tree store and pick out another one.

"Well if yer' think its big cut it with yer' sword." Barret said, collapsing on the sofa behind him.

"Do I look like a tree surgeon?" Cloud sarcastically said, turning around.

"Well I can't exactly cut it with me' gun can I?" Barret said, shutting his eyes and going to sleep. Cloud silently cursed under his breath and turned back round to the tree.

"Well don't blame me if this tree turns out monged." He said plainly.

"I don't think this tree can get any more monged…" Tifa said, sitting next to Barret who was now snoozing off.

"Trust me, I'll make it even more monged." He said shaking his head.

"Okay next year we're getting a plastic tree." Tifa said.

"I agree."

"Make do with tha' one! I ain't' goin' out gain'!" Barret said, waking up.

"If I say you're going out to get a plastic tree, you will! If not I will have to sit on you until you die." Tifa said sarcastically punching him the arm.

"Don't hit me! It hurts!" Barret scolded, now standing up.

"Aww stop being a big baby!" Tifa stood up and pushed him over.

"IT'S TRUE IT HURTS! CLOUD DOESN'T IT HURT?" Barret said, now looking in Cloud's direction.

"Just a bit." Cloud said carefully, backing off slowly.

"YOU MEN ARE UNBELIVABLE! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE STRONG AND TUFF INSTEAD YOUR TWO BIG BABIES WHO CRY WHEN LITTLE GIRLS LIKE ME PUNCH YOU!" She said, now getting up and pinching both their arms. "LOOK AT THIS MUSCLE!"

"OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF YER' DEMENTED WOMAN!" Barret boomed, struggling to get away.

"See what I mean?" She said letting go.

"That really hurt!" Cloud said rubbing his arm.

"Tell me about it!" Barret agreed, also rubbing his arm.

"Yeah right(!) You bunch of girls!" Tifa rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Cloud sighed and glimpsed at the Christmas tree. "Well, time for me and that tree to get down to business." Barret looked at Tifa and raised an eyebrow.

"You know…That would…Kinda' hurt…" Tifa said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I always thought there was something weird about ya' Spike." Barret started laughing.

"…Waa…? NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Cloud exclaimed turning beetroot red.

"Yer'… Wit' ever ya' say…" Barret laughed again.

"NO IT'S THE TRUTH! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO COME OUT LIKE THAT!" Cloud exclaimed once more, taking them both very seriously. Tifa laughed and walked out the room.

"Whoa! Calm yer' self! We were joking!" Barret exploded with laughter. Cloud grunted and folded his arms like a spoilt little kid who wanted something.

"Well… err I'm gonna' go get a beer and chill so… you and yer' tree have fun." Barret nodded and made his way to the door. "And Cloud?"

"Yes." Cloud answered in a dark voice.

"Don't forget to use protection!" He said quickly with even more laughter and exited the room.

'Dam bastard…'

Everyone except for Cloud had returned into the bar and was chatting like usual.

"Hey Teefie! Is there gonna' be karaoke?" Yuffie asked, resting her head on her knuckle. Yuffie had got very attached to karaoke, ever since she and Tifa had performed on stage on a day outing.

"Dunno' if you want." Tifa said plainly, wrapping a scarf tightly around her neck.

"DEFO'!" Yuffie nodded, breathing out.

"So… hey! Remember when we went to Ryou theme parks?" Yuffie said, trying to start up conversation.

"I don't want to remember…" Vincent said quietly, slouching in his seat.

"THAT WAS THE BEST! REMEMBER WHEN WE WENT QUAD BIKING? THAT WAS AWSOME!" Yuffie screamed, jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"Oh yeah… that was the best! Especially the part when Cloud drove on a mud puddle and got me drenched!" Tifa said sharply, sitting on the sofa and wrapping herself in a duvet.

"HAHA! OH THAT WAS THE BEST! YOU CHASED HIM ALL OVER MIDGAR!" Yuffie giggled, sipping a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate.

"Hmm… I guess it was fun seeing Cloud scream like a girl." Tifa said grinning.

"Hell it was!" Yuffie agreed. Tifa shook her head and stood up.

"Oh my god! I saw the hottest guy the other day!" Yuffie suddenly exclaimed, standing up on her stool, practically dancing.

"Uuhhuuuh… Who is it this time?" Tifa smiled and turned to Yuffie.

"Sorry Vincent, my heart belongs to someone else." Yuffie said solemnly, pulling her shoulders to her ears.  
"That's alright Yuffie…" Vincent said, practically having a party in his head.

"Hmm… what was his name again?" She put a finger on her bottom lip and paused for a second. "GENISIS!" Tifa raised an eyebrow and sniggered.

"Genesis is a weirdo…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? GENESIS IS THE KINDEST, SWEETEST; TALK ABOUT DOWN RIGHT GOOD LOOKING GUY I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Yuffie screamed at the top of voice.

"I think he is arrogant, selfish, self-absorbed twat I have ever seen in my life." Tifa said, punching the palm of her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU, YOUR TYPE IS CODE NAMED C L O U D! WHATS DOES IT SPELL?"

Yuffie jumped in the air and landed on both of her feet. "Cloud!"

Silence filled the room and the sense of embarrassment swept over Tifa's face.

"Well… HE'S BETTER THAN GENESIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs then stopped. Gasps where heard all in the room, considering it was only Barret, Yuffie, Denzel, Marlene, Vincent, Red and Cid in the room sending Yuffie cackling like a witch.

"No! I didn't mean it to be…" Tifa sighed. Yes, there was no getting out of this one…

"Genesis is a tramp." She said quietly, sitting on a stool in a dark corner so no one could see her red face. Yuffie on the other hand, was laughing so hard she thought her eyes would pop out.

"Just…Shut up." she said quietly. Yuffie stopped laughing and frowned.

"Well, like it or not Genesis is coming in…" Yuffie looked at her watch and smiled. "Two minutes…"

"…Oh for gods sake! Why is he coming?" Tifa folded her arms tightly.

"Not just him! Zack, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and sephy as well! And I specially asked not in invite Aeris." Yuffie said grinning.

"We have no room! Christmas is tomorrow and everyone is staying the night!" Tifa exclaimed mentally counting how many people would be staying the night. "Over 14 people are staying the night! There aren't enough blankets!" Tifa exclaimed again.

"Genesis can stay in the same room as me." Yuffie said grinning. Tifa clasped her hand on her forehead.

"OKAY WE SHALL HAVE TO IMPROVISE! WE HAVE FOUR BEDROOMS SO… MARLENE, DENZEL AND RED CAN STAY IN ONE ROOM, CID, BARRET AND VINCENT CAN STAY IN ROOM NUMBER TWO, YUFFIE AND…GENESIS CAN STAY IN MY ROOM AND ZACK, CLOUD, KADAJ, SEPHIROTH, YAZOO AND LOZ CAN STAY IN CLOUDS BEDROOM! SORTED." Tifa nodded to herself.

"I ain't sleeping with them bastards!" Cid roared, sending his glass of beer everywhere.

"TOO BAD!" Yuffie said, already in a little world of her own. "Hey what about you?" Yuffie said looking in Tifa's direction.

"I'll… sleep on the sofa somewhere." Tifa simply said.

"Cool." Yuffie gave her a thumbs up and collapsed into the sofa.

Suddenly a large knock came from the door.

"YAY THEY'RE HERE!" Yuffie said, running to the door and opening it to reveal Genesis, Zack, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.  
"Yo!" Genesis said smiling. With that smile Yuffie was sure to be blown away.

"Hello genesis…" Yuffie said dreamily. He nodded and pushed past her and waved at the group.

"Heya all!" he said joyfully. The group fell silent. "And a merry Christmas to you sad cases too." He said sourly.

"Yeah… I hope you get run over by truck, you bastard." Tifa said darkly.

"WELL IF IT ISN'T WET PANTS!" Genesis laughed evilly and patted her shoulder making her flinch.

"Don't touch me you piece of filth." All eyes on Tifa. The same question was circling everyone's brain. Why was Tifa so shrill to Genesis and what the hell was with the nickname 'wet pants'?

"Ooo feisty." Genesis said, putting up his hands.

"Hey everyone!" Zack said cheerfully, walking in with the sliver haired crew. "Know where Cloudie boy is?"

"He's in that room cutting down the tree." Denzel said, pointing to the door on the right.

"Tar!" Zack grinned and disappeared into the room.

"I hate all of your guts but I only came here because of the free food so don't speak to me." Sephiroth said, sitting down next to Vincent. Loz rolled his eyes and skipped towards Tifa.

"Are you making that delicious roast dinner like last year?" He asked looking joyful.

"Yep, I'm gonna' need some help with it too." Tifa turned around to face Loz.

"…Please can I help?" Loz asked, looking a slight embarrassed. Loz had hurt his arm during a motor bike contest with Yazoo, Kadaj and Cloud so he had to stay home. Being bored, he experimented in the kitchen and now had a cooking talent.

"Sure." Tifa smiled making Loz cry.

"Thank you…" He sputtered, hugging her with tremendous force.

"No problem." She gasped, practically getting squished by Loz's embrace. He let go and wiped away his tears.

"Loz, stop being such a cry baby and get a grip." Yazoo sourly said, pushing him.

"You meanie…" Loz sulked, sitting down.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so you keep telling me." Yazoo rolled his eyes and sat on the stool next to him. Kadaj rolled his eyes and joined Sephiroth and Vincent, trying to be cool, he folded his arms and tried his best to look nonchalant by making his face very serious.

"Kadaj, you're trying to hard. Stop being retarded." Sephiroth said sternly.

"Sorry…" Kadaj said, looking sad.

"It's ok…" Sephiroth said, slightly smiling, then suddenly realising he shown affection returned to his normal stern face. "NO IT'S NOT OKAY YOU FOOL!" Kadaj grinned slightly and relaxed in his seat.

"Wooah Cloud you're incredibly happy today, very unusual…" Zack said, gazing over at Cloud.

"What makes you say that?" Cloud laughed and sat on the sofa behind him.

"Well for starters, you can't stop smiling and you keep kinda' skipping everywhere." Zack answered.

"Skipping?!"

"Yeah like I said, not like you!" Zack said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Which only means two things." Zack shook his head and snorted to himself.

"Go on…"

"Well, either there was a discount in the hair gel section or a special girl has caught your eye." Zack snorted to himself once more.

"Hair gel…That's not funny you bastard." Zack grinned.

"I'm joking god! Calm down." Zack breathed out and shook his head.

"HA! How are you and Aeris?" Cloud struggled to keep a straight face.

"That's not funny! I can't deal with her anymore!" Zack said, getting irritated by the mention of Aeris's name.

"I feel for you, I really do." Cloud laughed and stood up. "Well what do you think of the tree?" he said swiftly changing the subject. Zack turned around and glanced over at the tree Cloud had successfully cut into shape.

"Very nice, anyway why are you so happy? Seriously?" Zack asked, not taking much effort to look at the Christmas tree.

"I'M NOT GOD DAMMIT! DROP IT OKAY?" Cloud shouted getting annoyed.

"Erf… fine you stupid loser but mark my words I will find out my own way." Zack nodded. They were briskly interrupted by shouting coming from the main room. The voice sounded like a female's voice.

"Ooo crap. Genesis is a dead man." Zack said, opening the door.

"STOP CALLING ME WET PANTS YOU IDIOT! I'LL SHOW WHOS THE WET PANTS! YOU AND ME OUTSIDE NOW!" Tifa roared, pointing at Genesis.

"Sorry I don't hit on girls." Genesis said, trying to ignore her.

"WELL STOP CALLING ME GOD DAM WET PANTS!" She screeched, slapping him in the face, leaving a red mark.

"Just calm down!" Genesis said in a calm voice, rubbing his sore cheek.

"CALM DOWN? DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THE FACTS ONCE AGAIN?" Tifa bellowed.

"Its was years ago, Calm down wet pants…" Genesis was just asking for trouble.

"Ooo Genesis is a dead man." Zack whispered to Cloud.

"Wet pants…Oh I remember that." Cloud whispered back.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"Well, it was back when we were all thirteen or twelve, Tifa, Genesis and I went to a graveyard to try and fight monsters. Genesis being the idiot he is, bought a Halloween mask and hid behind at tomb stone and scared the living shit out of Tifa. Unfortunately she kinda' had an accident and has hated Genesis ever since then." Zack sniggered to himself.

"Now that was cruel."

"GENESIS IM GOING TO KILL YOU! OUTSIDE NOW!" Tifa declared, grabbing his collar and dragging him towards the door.

"Wooah! Let go! Cloud control your woman!" Genesis wailed, trying his best to get out of Tifa's grip. She stopped dead in her tracks and grumbled. "What was that?" Sounding like the grudge. Everyone in the room went silent. They had never seen Tifa this frustrated in their lives. Genesis gulped and stayed wordless.

"You…Stupid…Little…Fool…" Tifa suddenly threw him up in the air and slammed him down hard on the floor. He whimpered in pain.

"You stay away from me or I will KILL you." Tifa said darkly.

"WOOO SHES GOT THE POWER!" Sephiroth suddenly shouted out, making everyone collapse with laughter. Tifa smiled and walked up stairs, leaving a very hurt Genesis.

"Genesis! I'll get you some ice!" Yuffie exclaimed, disappearing into the kitchen and re-appearing with a bag of ice.

"Here ya' go!" She said, kneeling down and putting the ice on his head.

"Thanks Yuffie…" He struggled to say, pain taking over all of his body. 'OH MY GOD HE KNOWS MY NAME! CRINGE!' Yuffie thought.

"..N…n…o problem!" She stuttered, going beetroot red. Eventually everyone returned to their drinks and conversations. Cloud and Zack had joined the rest of the group and were now sitting on one of the tables.

"So, you sure you think she's okay?" This was the seventh time Cloud had asked Zack if Tifa was okay. Zack was not amused.

"Oh for god sake you idiot stop asking me! You're doing my nut in! I'm sure she is okay!" Zack wined, smacking his head off the table.

"You sure?" Now Cloud had gone too far.

"Well if you're so bloody worried GO SEE HER!" Zack was now getting very agitated.

"I'm not gonna' go in her room! Are you mad?" Cloud exclaimed, eyes wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU? IN 5TH GRADE?!" Zack bellowed, face turning red with annoyance.

"Still…" Cloud had run out of excuses.

"Do you need me to hold your hand and take you up there?" Zack sarcastically said raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest, I've never gone in her room." Cloud said making Zack hoot with laughter.

"WHAT? YOU SCARED THERES GONNA BE SOME VOODOO DOLLS HUNG BY THEIR NECKS AND GARLIC HUNG FROM THE CEILING?"

"I seriously doubt Tifa is a secret Goth…" Cloud said, taking Zack very seriously. Zack laughed again and stood up.

"Come on you over grown wally!" Zack grabbed at Clouds arm and hauled him off the seat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cloud wailed, trying to get free.

"Come on sir Cloud-a-lot! Lets us go to the fair princess!" Zack joked, pulling up the stairs.

"GET OFF!" Cloud tried to pull away but wasn't having much luck.

"Here we go!" They both were now standing outside Tifa's bedroom door.

"I wonder what her bedroom looks like; maybe it's full of Goth stuff…Or full with cute little bunny crap…Hmmm I wonder." Zack whispered.

"Probably she has a massive poster saying 'Zack is a twat' on her wall." Cloud said sourly, removing Zack's hand off his arm.

"NOW NOW! DON'T GET HUFF WITH ME!" Zack grinned and knocked on Tifa's door.

"Hello doctor Zack and nurse Cloud are here to see you!" Zack said in a girly voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Cloud screeched turning purple.

"Can we come in?" Zack said, not showing the slightest bit embarrassment. A few seconds later they both heard a mummer and that was their cue to go in. Zack opened the door, shortly followed by his jaw hitting the floor. Tifa's walls where multi coloured and rammed packed with pictures. Some of rock bands, paintings and photos. She had a double bed with white mammoth size curtains hanging from the ceiling. There was a little night stand next to her bed which her mini TV was resting on and underneath it was a Ps3. She also had an oriental sofa, positioned against the wall and next to it was a purple punch bag. Tifa was on the bed taping at her laptop, which was blaring the scars of life song.

"Olalala NICE ROOM!" Zack said, walking in rudely and sitting on her oriental sofa.

"Thanks." Tifa limply said turning her head to face her laptop.

"Man you must be fuming if you're listing to that!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yep." She gritted through her teeth and changed the song to a fall out boy song.

"OOO I love this song!" Zack squealed, taping his hand to the beat. Tifa raised an eyebrow and sat upright.

"So what do you want?" She said getting straight to the point.

"This ain't a scene…Oh Cloud wanted to know if you were okay…" Zack stopped. "Talking about Cloud where did he go?" Zack looked around the room.

"I'm here you idiot." Cloud plainly said.

"Oh! There you are!" Zack glanced at the doorway. An awkward silence shortly followed.

"Well, as you can see there aren't any voodoo dolls or garlic so you can come in…" Said Zack, staring at Cloud who was now mentally wishing his best friend was dead.

"What?" Tifa questioned, getting confused.

"Nothing." Cloud quickly said, taking a step into Tifa's room. Tifa shook her head and returned to her laptop. Zack gazed around her room, looking at all the colourful electronics, one electronic caught his eye.

"You're not real!" Zack gasped, running up to her Ps3 and grabbing a random game.

"DEAD OR ALIVE 88!" Zack practically was floating on air. He longed to play dead or alive 88 but unfortunately couldn't because he didn't have a Ps3.

"You can play on it if you want…" As soon as that comment left Tifa's mouth the Ps3 was turned on without a blink of an eye.

"YAY!" Zack grabbed at the controller and started to do some serious pixel damage. Tifa and Cloud both exchanged looks. Yes, Zack may look like an adult but inside he was a immature little boy.

"You overgrown baby." Tifa said, she laughed then returned to her laptop.

"So err you okay?" Cloud struggled to say feeling embarrassed. Tifa breathed out, getting of her bed and walking over to her punch bag.

"I could kill Genesis! That idiot made me look pathetic!" Tifa replied, punching her punch bag full force making it swing from side to side.

"Well, like Zack always says…"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Said Tifa, finishing off his sentence.

"Yup Yup!" Zack piped up.

"But…HE IS SO ANNOYING! It's like you and Kadaj!"

"That's different, Kadaj is a fully fledged noob!" Cloud quickly said, but then laughed.

"Okay it's the same…I guess…" He rolled his eyes and glanced over at her walls.

"Ahh! Too many 30 seconds to mars posters!" Cloud said, looking from one wall to another.

"Well, Jared Leto rocks all!" Tifa smiled, admiring her beloved posters.

"My god. How many bands do you like?" Cloud yelled, looking from my chemical romance posters to fall out boy.

"Lots." Tifa grinned, hugging onto her beloved wall. Her opposite wall was very different. Instead of having masses of rock bands it was covered in photos.

"What's that?" Cloud asked, walking up to the wall.  
"A wall you doofus." Zack said, grinning to himself then returning back to the screen. Cloud automatically ignored this.

"Happy times." Tifa replied, also ignoring Zack's sarcastic remark.

"What?" Cloud turned around looking very confused.

"Marlene helped me. I didn't know what to put on the last wall so Marlene came up with this idea. She said that I could stick my photos on my wall to remind myself of happy times."

She laughed. "Pretty cheesy I know but it looks amazing!"

Cloud walked closer to the wall and peered in some of the photos.

"Ha! Zack the gay is on here!" Cloud exclaimed looking at the photo.

"Huh?" Zack immediately stood up and raced to the wall.

"OH GOD I REMEMBER THAT! Cloud remember when it was Yuffie's birthday and I said I would make the cake but it blew up in the oven! Man that was funny!" Zack choked with laughter looking at the picture featuring Zack with cake mix on his face.

"Defiantly a 'lol' moment." Tifa stated. Suddenly Zack started to boom out with laughter pointing wildly at a picture.

"What?" Tifa asked, now joining both of them.

"LOOK AT CLOUD'S FACE. OH…MY…GOD TOO FUNNY!" Zack screamed, dropping to the floor. It was a picture of Cloud and Tifa on a roller coaster. Tifa looked surprisingly calm but Cloud on the other hand looked petrified.

"How did you get this?" Cloud bluntly said, eyes narrowing.

"Easy. I took the picture on your mobile and printed it off." Tifa grinned and jumped back on her bed.

"Classic!" And with that Zack returned back to his game leaving Cloud at the photo wall. He ran his finger down masses upon masses of photos.

"Dam…Can I take this one off?" Cloud asked in a flat voice.

Tifa looked up from her laptop screen and gazed at the photo Cloud was pointing at.

"Ahh that's a nice one! But if you want to take if off, I suppose you can…" Tifa answered looking in his direction.

"…Ok I'll keep it on there FOR NOW." He agreed with himself and went over and sat on her sofa.

"What are you two on about now?" Zack asked, yanking the controller from side to side, eyes focused on the screen.

"Just a picture of a miniature Cloud." Tifa Laughed, taping away at her laptop.

"I would go see but I'm kinda in the middle of…DAM YOU BASTARD DIE! KASUMI KILL HIM!" Zack screamed at the TV, pushing down the x button about a million times.

Tifa nodded and taped the off button on her laptop.

"Oh Cloud by the way Barret wanted to talk to us." Tifa said, getting up and walking over to the door.

"Why?" Cloud asked, also getting up. Tifa shrugged.

"I think I'll leave Zack where he is for now…" Tifa bent down to Zack's height, who was sitting cross legged on the blue carpet. "A few ground rules." She breathed out. "No looking in things you shouldn't be looking in girls bedrooms. If I find out you have being taking sneaky peeks…" She whispered something in Zack's ear making him scream.

"YES MA'AM!" He gulped, looking sheepish white. Cloud at this point looking very confused.

"Good boy." She said sarcastically, taping his head and walking out the room.

"What did she say?" Cloud whispered looking in Zack's direction.

"Dude. If you EVER hook up with that chick… NEVER CHEAT ON HER!" Zack warned, eyes wide open. Cloud was ready to punch his face into a flat pancake but was interrupted by Barret calling him.

"So ers' the deal." Barret started to speak. Cloud and Tifa had joined Barret in the kitchen.

"Okay, its Christmas ya know? So err… we need someone to be err beardy man…For Denzel and Mar'"

Tifa raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Beardy man?" She stopped. "Don't you mean father Christmas?"

"YER' YER' THAT'S THE GIT!" Barret said, still very tired from the Christmas tree trek.

"Well I'm not being father Christmas, if you hadn't noticed I'M A GIRL." She stomped, pouting like a fish.

"I don't care if you're a freaking man, someone needs to be father bloody Christmas!" Barret boomed, waving his arms high in the air. "An' I'm NOT being it this year!"

All eyes on Cloud.

"Don't even bother…" Cloud bluntly said. Like looking through a glass ball, he could see the reactions of everyone laughing their backsides off.

"Aww come on! It would be hilarious!" Tifa laughed, poking him in the arm.

"Exactly…" He looked stricken.

"Come on Spike, its yer' turn!" Barret yelled.

"I said no god dammit!" Cloud roared, turning a dazzling red.

"Cloud looks so cute when he gets angry!" Tifa exclaimed, going up right in his face.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" He exclaimed, going even redder.

"Now Tifa don't make Cloud go even redder!" Barret laughed, at this point Cloud's temperature had risen up so high it was an actual fact that he was warmer than the sun.

"FINE I'LL DO IT!" He screamed, running out the room and slamming the door so hard the walls of the kitchen rattled.

"Easy is A B C!" Barret boomed, getting a beer from the fridge. "Nice work."

"Hey, I wasn't kidding on the cuteness." Tifa said with a straight face making Barret roll his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**One story, one evil Genesis and one sad Tifa**_

"How the hell did you get Cloud to dress up as Father Christmas?" Yuffie asked. The clock had turned eleven and everyone had split up in the seventh heaven. Zack, Sephiroth, Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo were in Tifa's room playing dead or alive 88 while Tifa, Marlene, Cloud and Denzel were playing late night basket ball out in the garden. Genesis, Vincent, Cid and Red were having a chat about airships in the corner of the bar leaving Yuffie and Barret on a table which sat two people.

"I dunno'." Barret vaguely said, nearly dropping off to sleep.  
"COME ON!" Yuffie urged kicking him in the shin.

"OW! YOU BLOODY NINJA!" He shrieked, rubbing his sore shin.

"Come on tell me! What drug did you give him?" She interrogated.

"Err… Me an' Tifa asked im'" Barret said, resting his head on the table.

"Ohhh… Tifa was with you huh? So there wasn't any drug involved…" Yuffie said, scratching her head.

Barret lifted his head in confusion. "What?" He asked. Yuffie stopped for a second then laughed out loud.

"I was wrong! He was drugged!" Yuffie giggled while Barret raised an eyebrow, still very confused.

"He was drugged with the drug of LURRRRRVE!" Yuffie said in a husky voice, and started to laugh. Barret lifted his head and also stared to laugh.

"Yer' a funny Ninja ain't ya!" He roared, slapping her hard on the back, making her choke.

"Hey I wasn't intending to be funny!" She snapped, looking at Barret.

"Never gonna' happen." Barret smiled sarcastically.

"What are you talkin' about?!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her voice.

"If what yer' talkin' 'bout is what I'm talkin' 'bout it's never gonna' happen if I've got anything to do with it." Barret confirmed.

"ARE YOU MAD? YOU CAN'T CONTROL THEIR LIVES!" Yuffie shouted, going red with anger.

"Too many times I've seen that gal' sad 'bout stuffs'." Barret sadly said, shaking his head.

"YO YOU'RE NOT HER GOD FORBID DAD SO LAY OFF!" Yuffie shouted once again.

"I'm the closest thing ya' know?" Barret nodded getting up from his stool.

"Yeah but… it's her life." Yuffie quietly said, remembering all the times her own father butted in her life. Barret stopped, looking to the ground and stayed motionless.

"Anyway…I'm gonna' play out for a bit." Yuffie said, quickly changing the subject. And with that, Yuffie went outside to join Marlene, Denzel, Cloud and Tifa in their game of basket ball leaving Barret alone.

"Haha two to one, too the girls!" Tifa giggled, resting her arm on Marlene's head. Marlene, Denzel, Cloud and Tifa had escaped outside for late night basketball to take their minds off Christmas.

"For now…" Denzel said with an evil grin, sitting on the grass. "Break!" Tifa joined him on the grass, sitting flat out on her stomach.

"Break? COME ON LETS BEAT THESE GAYS WHO CALL THEM SELVES MEN!" Marlene suddenly blurted out. Everyone turned around to Marlene who was now turning a shade of pink.

"You missy have been around Yuffie to long." Cloud said, poking her little arm. She laughed nervously and scratched her head. Tifa shook her head with a grin on her face and looked down on the grass, twirling a strand of it in her fingers.

"Tifa?" Denzel looked at her with big eyes.

"What?" She answered, still looking on the ground.

"Why did you attack Genesis?" He asked, also lying down on the grass.

"'Cause I hate him." She answered quietly, resting her head on the grass. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Can I attack Cloud then?" Yuffie giggled, lying next to Tifa on the grass.

Cloud pursed his lips and also sat down "Don't even go there."

Yuffie poked him in the belly making him jerk away. "I WAS JOKING, GOSH! Calm your blonde hair down ok?" she exclaimed. He grumbled and lay down on the grass, almost resembling a star fish.

Denzel turned around to Tifa and scratched his head.

"But… why?" Denzel was not dropping the subject. Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come to think of it… Genesis isn't the person I hate…" Tifa said sadly, punching the ground. Cloud jerked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? But it was…"

"A person who started the whole thing off." Tifa interrupted, shaking her head from side to side.

"What's up Teefie?" Yuffie said, not in her usual joyful voice.

Tifa breathed out and looked up at the cold night sky, remembering that night was just too hard.

"…Nothing." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Teefie, you can tell me." Yuffie said, turning on her side and resting her head on her arm. Tifa breathed out once more, ready to break down.

"No." Her voice wobbled, sitting bolt right up. Yuffie and Cloud both fully sat up, both sensing something was wrong.

"Hey, what's up?" Cloud said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged and stared out into the distance. Yuffie bit her lip, she didn't like seeing Tifa sad because it was always the other way around when it came to their friendship.

"…It goes like this…" Tifa said slowly, looking to the ground.

_Flash Back Tifa's POV -The incident-_

"So you come Strife?" Genesis asked. He had this cheeky look in his face, watching Cloud stammer.

Cloud grumbled with annoyance. "Stop calling me by my last name, it's irritating." Genesis scowled, looking at him.

"Alright. Tifa, you coming gal?" He asked, trying so hard to be grown up but it wasn't really working for him. I watched him look at me, with those horrible beady brown eyes.

"You're not a wuss too?" He said sarcastically. I bit hard on my lip.

"No of course not. Fine I'll be there, nine on the dot! I'll show you who the wuss is!" I declared, putting my hands on my hips and pouting like the queen of Sheba.

"Well, it's sorted." Genesis nodded and started to walk away from us.

"No! Wait I'm coming too." Cloud declared. I could sense the evilness coming out of Genesis. I knew he was plotting something.

"Good. Well see ya!" He yelled and walked out of our school, going in the direction of his house. I breathed out and closed my eyes thanking god that his was gone. I hated him. It was true, I really did. Something about him made me quiver all over; he looked like a snake ready to bite. I lost track of time, thinking about that stupid genesis that it looked like I was sleep walking.

"Teef? Are you there?" Cloud asked, making me snap my eyes back open.

"Ow! Head rush!" I exclaimed, grabbing my head in agony and stumbling all over the place.

"Wooah, watch out!" As he said that he grabbed my arm tugging me to the right, away from the road.

"Woops! Don't I feel stupid?" I said, red in the face as he let go of my arm. I could feel myself go hot with embarrassment, 'Good one Tifa! Now he thinks you a real dork!' I thought to myself, wishing the ground would swallow me whole. He laughed and looked to the ground.

"Genesis is a jerk. I don't know why he wants us to go the graveyard with him and watch him fight with a new sword technique." We started walking home. I looked forward to walking back home because Cloud and I were next door neighbours and that meant some company on the long way back home.

"It sounds more like he's the wuss if he wants us to go with him." I said, giggling to myself, walking on the sidewalk.

"Yeah!" Cloud agreed, and then stopped.

"But…Why there? I mean don't you think it's a little creepy?"

I paused and realised it was creepy, Genesis asking us to go the graveyard and watch him fight with a new sword technique was not something we usually did on a Tuesday school night.

"Yeah…I bet he has an evil plan." I said, finally arriving at my front lawn. I turned my head, gazing at Cloud who was now kicking his gate open.

"Well whatever happens…I'll protect you." he said, walking quickly up his pathway leaving me on the side walk.

"Or I'll protect you!" I shouted making him swiftly swivel around.

"NO WAY! I DON'T NEED A PROCTECTER! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" He grinned walking backwards.

"Yeah right!" I called out. Unfortunately he didn't see where he was going and collided with the bin, resulting in falling over on his back. I don't think I had ever laughed so much.

"Stupid bin!" He screamed, getting up and kicking the bin full force making me laugh more.

"…Arrivederci." He said plainly, walking slowly to his house, hands in his pockets. I smiled, it was are little tradition. When we got to our houses we said goodbye in different languages, pretty stupid I know but I liked it.

"Au revoir Cloud, vous aimer…" I said quietly, kicking the ground.

He turned around with a blank expression to his face.

"I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH! CAN YOU TRANSLATE THAT PLEASE?" he shouted at the top of his lawn.

"Nope!" I called out, smiling to myself.

"Ragazza stupida!" He shouted with a massive grin on his face, but he hadn't got me yet.

"I'M NOT A STUPID GIRL! Garçon stupide!" I shouted out, smiling so hard my cheeks ached.

He stopped and pouted. "One day I'll study that bloody French language and you'll be sorry!" He called out and waved. I returned the wave and walked up my lawn.

"Vous n'avez pas l'idiot de durée d'attention!" I declared and opened the door. I waved one last time and entered my home. I shut the door very carefully and rested my back to the door.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." Genesis smiled evilly, eyes narrowing in mine and Cloud's direction. We had agreed to meet up at the graveyard bang on nine o'clock, it seemed genesis had turned up a little earlier than expected. That just proved that he was up to no good.

I nodded with the fakest smile that would emerged onto my lips and walked up to him, tugging at my jacket. I hadn't realised how cold it had gone, the day seemed sunny and warm but that had faded away and turned cold and blue resembling the dark night sky that was above us.

"So what exactly do you want us to see?" Cloud asked, getting straight to the point.

"Follow me and all will be explained…" He said in a deep voice, automatically receiving a punch in the arm from Cloud.

"Stop acting retarded and show me." Cloud said sternly, his brow furring.

'Wow, Cloud is so cool!' I thought to myself, plonking both my hands in my jacket pockets.

Genesis tutted and rubbed his arm.

"Okay, calm yourself." he said in the calmest voice he could.

"No you calm yourself, I'm meant to be doing homework at this moment in time and I could get seriously grounded so make this dam quick or I'm going to do some serious damage to your already deformed head." He sourly said, not looking at all happy.

'MY THOUHTS EXACTLEY!' I screamed inside my head, wanting to say something but nothing would come out my mouth.

"God Cloud, your fourteen already! Live a little." Genesis said, laughing uneasy.

"I will live a little but not when I have a whole English essay to write out in less then an hour!" He moaned, folding his arms.

"Blah, blah, blah do you think I care? If you want to leave go ahead, I'll just show Tifa my super duper sword move! I don't need you!" Genesis declared, grabbing at my arm and pulling me nearer. He smiled and let go, leaving me a little bit lost. Cloud stopped for a moment and grumbled.

"Fine I'll stay but make this dam quick, my mom thinks I've gone round the corner shops."

"Thank you!" Genesis sarcastically commented walking in towards the dark woods.

"We're not going in there are we?" I asked, looking like a helpless puppy that had lost its mother. Genesis stopped and turned around.

"FOR GOD SAKE IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS QUICK FOLLOW ME YOU IDIOT!" His words were quick and sharp as if they were soaring through the air like daggers and hitting me full force. All I could do was follow him and say nothing.

The woods were spine-chilling. The trees looked like demonic demons, ready to pounce out at us and every step I took was testing my patience. It had got colder and I was seriously on the edge of catching pneumonia.

"If I die tonight, I'm blaming this all on Genesis." I whispered to Cloud, folding my arms.

"This better be good, I have to finish that dam English essay on that bloody poem 'Limbo'," He said, gritting his teeth down. Genesis swiftly stopped and turned.

"Limbo, limbo with me!" He sang, laughing his head off and then carried on walking through the malevolence woods.

"You know, your so gay Genesis." I said, chattering my teeth from the bitter cold.

"I'm not gay; I'm just intrigued by that poem." He turned his head round and winked. I slowly breathed out in annoyance. Genesis had just made his slimy way onto the 'testing my patience list'. By this time it had gone completely pitch black so it was hard to tell what was what. Genesis stopped for the fifth time and lugged his rucksack of his shoulders. The sound of the zip made me wince. A few seconds later he got out a flash light a switched it on. The blaring light hit my eyes, making me cover my face up.

"Stop shining that thing in my eyes!" I whimpered.

The light disappeared. "Sorry…" Genesis said quickly, not sounding the least bit sorry. We soon carried on our way, Genesis in front and Cloud and I following behind. Suddenly the sound of rustling came up from behind us, making me jolt around.

"What was that?" I trembled, clenching my fists so hard that my nails dug into the palm of my skin. Cloud jolted around and glanced around.

"I don't know…" He said quietly. Genesis turned around and glared at both of us.

"Come on lets go! We're nearly there." He called out, signalling for us to move faster.

"Yeah yeah we're coming." Cloud said. I could sense the annoyance in his voice as he started to walk. I stayed put where I was, my legs where to frightened to move. 'Come on move!' I thought to myself, trying to move my legs but something was wrong…

"Tifa are you coming?" Cloud asked, turning around. I bit onto my bottom lip. "I CAN'T MOVE!" I yelped, slapping at my legs but nothing would happen.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I SAID I CAN'T MOVE!" I screamed once more, suddenly my arms started to flap around everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed.

Genesis turned around, ready to start shouting but he didn't, his eyes went so wide it was untrue.

"STAY THERE!" Genesis yelled, running up to us.

"This isn't one of your stupid jokes is it?" Cloud asked, turning to Genesis.

"ERR HELLO? HAVE YOU SEEN THE MONSTER BEHIND HER YOU IDIOT?" He screamed, getting his sword out. Cloud turned around and gasped. Now I was scared.

"WHAT IS IT?!" I screamed, unable to turn my head.

"……" Cloud just stood there, mouth wide open.

"It's a god dam ruby dragon!" Genesis yelled. "And it looks like its cast control on you!!!" Okay, so this was the part when I fainted.

_Back in the present - third person_

"Yeah! That ruby dragon was my first real fight!" Cloud said joyfully, waiting for an applause but they just looked at him with blank expressions.

"Yeah yeah you deserve a gold medal." Yuffie said, sarcastically, getting up and sitting next to Tifa.

"Whats so sad about fainting?" She asked, looking a bit confused. Tifa breathed out and laughed.

"I haven't finished yet!" Tifa laughed, lying fully on the grass.

"I gotta' admit, I was this close to crying when I saw that dragon." Cloud said, also lying on the grass.

"I don't really remember what happened then but when I woke up we were in the cemetery…" Tifa said quietly.

"Well, I gave you a piggy back there. Genesis didn't even help but he was good at fighting that dragon." Cloud smiled, remembering his first fight. Tifa paused and started to laugh.

"I see you didn't study your French." Tifa laughed, poking Cloud in the arm.

"Heh….I forgot," Cloud laughed nervously. Marlene folded her arms and pouted.

"Come on! Stuff the French and tell us that story!" Tifa laughed once more.

"Ok…"

_Flash Back Tifa's POV -The incident-_

"Tifa, wake up." I heard a voice call out to me. I didn't want to wake up. I was happy where I was, flying in mid air without a care in the world.

"Wake up you idiot!" I heard another voice which eradicated all means of this heaven. I peeled my eyes open to see a blurred up image of a figure.

"Come on, get up!" The voice screamed again, hauling me up to my feet. I didn't have enough strength to stand up so I basically dropped back down onto the floor.

"Genesis, give her some space you idiot!" Another voice said. I blurted something out but even I couldn't make out what it was.

"Take it easy…" A voice echoed through my ears making me wince. Feeling light headed with an empty stomach was not a good combination. A fragrance of freesias passed the air, 'smells nice…freesias…' I thought but I was too dizzy to know the different between thinking and actually speaking…

"That would be my fabric softener." The voice said again, making me shoot up, landing on both of my feet. Genesis breathed out in annoyance and folded his arms.

"Okay. When you have stopped smelling each other like dogs can I please show you me super sword trick?" He said going red with fury. I turned around and rubbed the palm of my hand across my forehead.

"Why didn't you show me when we were fighting that dragon?" Cloud asked, grinding his teeth down.

"Errr… BECAUSE IM NOT WASTING MY POWER ON THAT USELESS DRAGON, AND ALSO TIFA WASN'T ACTUALLY AWAKE TO SEE IT!" He screamed, stamping both of his feet down on the ground like a spoilt little child.

"Why do you want to show me so bad?" I asked, still very light-headed from my black out.

"…." He stopped for a minute and turned around, going bright red in the face. Was he…embarrassed? He turned around swiftly and scratched his head.

"Errr…'Cause… IT'S NOT FAIR IF CLOUD ONLY GET TO SEE!" He stammered eyes to the floor. Cloud raised an eyebrow and breathed out.

"Well we're here now aren't we? Show us already!" Cloud urged on, getting impatient.

"Wait a second! We need to find a tonberry!" He yelled, looking in random coffins.

"Genesis! You can't just look in someone's coffin! That's disrespectful!" Cloud yelled again, slapping his head with his hand.

"Yeah genesis, you shouldn't look in coffins, you might give a person a heart attack." I blurted out. Cloud automatically laughed at my sarcastic comment making Genesis very angry.

"…" He stayed quiet and returned to looking in different coffins…Until…

"Yeah Tifa, I could give anyone a heart attack," he said evilly, "Boo." That's when I shut my mouth, not only did Genesis look stronger than me, but he also looked dangerous and when he wasn't joking you knew about it.

"Genesis? Did you hear me? Is disrespectful!" Cloud said again. Genesis huffed and puffed looking red.

"WHAT ARE YOU? MOTHER MARY?" He shouted, glaring in Cloud's direction. Cloud stopped and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Fine, look in peoples coffins I don't care." And with that he folded his arms and shut his eyes.

"Good."

Genesis replied, looking back in the coffins. A few minutes went by as a painful silence took over the mood, Genesis was busy looking in coffins trying his hardest to look for a tonberry while Cloud was sitting cross legged on the ground with his eyes shut. I examined him closer, it looked like his was meditating and ready to fly off like a real cloud. That thought made laugh out loud. He peeled one eye open and looked in my direction.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I clasped a hand over my mouth and tried to stop laughing.

"Sor…ry… It loo…k.e.d. like you w…as… MEDITATING!" I spluttered, unable to contain my laughter. He opened both eyes open and raised his eyebrow.

"You're a strange type of person…." he said, getting up and brushing off his clothes. "But that's why I like you." I could my feel my cheeks going bright red so I turned around, biting my lip so hard I nearly drew blood.

"…No…err…err…I didn't mean it li…Ike that…" He stuttered, and slapped his forehead yet again. We were soon interrupted by Genesis yelling with joy.

"I've found one!" He declared getting in a fighting stance. I turned around and looked at the monster. 'Ewwww it's horrible!' I thought to myself, secretly cringing.

"Let's go!" Genesis called out again and began to glow a ruby red….

_Back in the present - third person_

"I can't believe you fainted!" Yuffie said, poking Tifa in the arm.

"Hey! I was a village girl NOT a fighter." Tifa said, solemnly nodding.

"I beg to differ…" Yuffie muttered and then started to laugh.

Denzel turned his head and peered round to Yuffie.

"What?" Denzel asked, tilting his head to the side. Yuffie howled with laughter and looked up at the little boy.

"'Your strange you know? But that's why I like you!' what kind of cheesy pick up line is that!" She laughed, lightly tapping the back of Cloud's head. Denzel raised an eyebrow at Cloud's surprisingly red face.

"YES ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!" Marlene urged, pushing Cloud out the way so there was room next to Tifa.

"…err…erg…were was I…"

_Flash Back Tifa's POV -The incident-_

"So. What you guys think of that?" Genesis said looking preety chuffed with himself. I bit my lip and tried to think of an answer.

"That was…Preety cool, how did you learn to get on fire?" Cloud asked, eyes shining. Genesis giggled to himself and looked Clouds way.

"Secret." he said plainly and then looked over to my direction.

"Tifa, what did you think of that?" I looked to the ground speechless, I mean what do I say to that? I didn't know jack all about fighting…

"Err…Very…err…" I scratched my head. "Nice." Nice? Nice? Is that all I could come up with?

"…You didn't like it did you." he said sourly turning around, clenching his fist.

"No! I thought it was great! Fantastic! Excellent!…" I stammered, thinking of anything that would come to mind but he stopped me.

"Forget it." He said darkly, poison coming out of his mouth.

Cloud laughed nervously, looking from me to Genesis.

"Well…err…I need to go to the bathroom." He said and walked off towards the woods.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I screamed, running up to him and gripping onto his arm tightly.

"Well, just stay there, I'll be back in a minute." He muttered.

Genesis lifted his head red in the face.

"Come to think of it I need to go." He said evilly and walked off into the trees leaving a frightened expression plastered onto my face.

"Tifa, when I need to go I need to go!" Cloud urged on. Making me breathe out slowly.

"Fine." I said in a dark voice automatically receiving a raised eyebrow.

"Err please can you let go?" he asked making me un tighten my grip on his arm.

"Don't worry I'll be quick, just stay over there somewhere." I nodded and watched him disappear into the dark woods. I grabbed onto my arms and started to walk off in a random direction, pacing nervously. 'Don't worry Tifa! You love the dark, it's your new best friend' I tried to kid myself. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Hello little girl, want to play a game?" A dark voice came from the shadows making me jump out of my skin.

"What? WHO'S THERE?! I screamed, shaking with fright.

"Want to play a game?" The evil voice said again. I gulped, fear taking over my whole body making me go numb.

"Genesis if this is you…" I yelled, looking in any direction.

"Want to play a game?" The sour voice repeated. "If you win I won't kill you…" I screamed darting my eyes everywhere.

"I wouldn't call any of your little friends if I was you…" The voice said again followed by a snarl. I started to cry, I couldn't help it.

"F-f-ine I'll play your game." I chocked, feeling a lump in my throat.

"In scream, who does the murderer kill first?" The voice asked. I stopped shaking and automatically knew the answer.

"The girl who makes the popcorn!" I screamed, looking joyful. Silence. I had got it. I knew I had.

"…Well done, your prize? Turn around little girl." The voice said quietly. Terror filled my body as I slowly turned around. A black mask met with my eyes and in its hand was a knife. I screamed at the top of my voice. Laughter filled the air as the masked person took off the mask. It revealed Genesis. I felt a sudden warmness spread in my jeans. Shock swept across my face as I realized what had happened…

"HAHAHA! YOU TOTALLY WET YOUR PANTS! LITERALLY!" Genesis screamed with laughter, pointing at my wet jeans. Tears started to dribble down my face. I couldn't stand it any longer so a ran full force out of the graveyard and ran back into the forest jumping over logs and covering my eyes from sticks and twigs. I kept running even though I was out of breath. The woods didn't seem to scare me this time, I just flew through them as fast as my legs could take me. Before I knew it I was in the centre of town. I ran down the usual alleyway and came up to my lawn. I slammed open the front gate and darted to my front door. I put the key in the lock and turned it, the sound of the door clicked like usual and I was in. I shut the door behind me and started to cry. I couldn't believe what happened. Why did he do that? I thought slopping in my living room. Suddenly the light turned on, revealing my mother sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand. I bit hard on my lip, she had been drinking again.

"Tifa, where have you been?" She asked sharply, standing up and making her way to me. I looked to the floor in fear.

"Well?" She said, her voice sounding slurred. I grinded my teeth down, too scared to answer to her, especially when she had been drinking.

"TIFA ANSWER ME!" She screamed, grabbing onto my collar. I yelped as I looked into her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her breathe stank of red wine.

"I…I was…" She opened her eyes wide, and looked down at my jeans, slowly letting go of me.

"…" She remained silent, eyeing me up and down.

"You filthy girl, get a wash. NOW!" She screamed in my face.

"But… didn't you want to know where I was?" Bad mistake. I bit my tongue down, wishing I hadn't said anything. Her eyes shot open looking fierce.

"Do you mock me child?" She said, looking at me as if I was a piece of garbage picked off the street.

"Mom, you've been drinking please sit down…" She opened her mouth open and screamed at the top of her voice and smashed her glass of red wine full force on the floor. She grabbed my hair and dragged me to the floor.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed, flinging me across the room. I fell to the ground with a thump. She ran up to me and grabbed my collar and pulled me up so I was standing up to her height.

"You little bitch, how dare you!" She yelled, slapping me full on the cheek, leaving a painful red mark. I started to cry again, feeling the stinging pain that was sweeping over my body.

"You brainless whore!" She screamed again, pushing me to the wall. All I could see was a blurred figure, walking up to me, ready to scar…

_Back in the present - third person_

Everyone remained silent but Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel had started crying.

"She slammed me to the ground and called me a skank and beat me until my father came home." Tifa said quietly, squeezing her hand. Tears streamed down Yuffie's face as she clinged onto Tifa.

"That's awful!" She bawled, crying so hard she couldn't even hear her own voice.

"It's ok Yuf, it was a long time ago." Tifa soothed, looking to the floor.

"No! It's not ok!" Yuffie screamed, tears stinging her eyes. "She was you mom! HOW COULD SHE?" She screamed.

"Yuffie, it was along time ago, she apologized after…" Tifa said quietly.

"I don't care!" Yuffie whimpered, squeezing Tifa as hard as she could. Tifa smiled and looked down at the ninja girl.

"Yuffie, I'm glad that you care, but I was a long time ago, I've moved on." Yuffie looked up and pouted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, unwrapping her arms from her best friend.

"Yuffie. It not like im going to randomly blurt out 'Oh hey! My names Tifa! And when I was 13 I got beaten up by my drunken mother!'" Tifa said sarcastically looking down on Yuffie like she was an eight year old child.

"…Well next time anything happens like that…TELL ME! WE'RE LIKE THIS CLOSE!" At this point Yuffie got both of her hands and slapped them together,"Ok?"

"Ok…" Tifa reassured her. She turned her head to Denzel and Marlene who were both looking glum.

"Don't you two start." Tifa said, getting up and walking over to both of them.

"Well it's quite cold, wanna' go for a hot chocolate?" Tifa said, bending down to their height. They both nodded and smiled.

"Yay!" Tifa said in a happy tone, holding their hands and walked off quickly. To be honest she didn't really want to talk to Cloud about this unfortunate incident that happened when they were children.

"She tries so hard…" Yuffie said quietly, watching them enter the seventh heaven. Yuffie turned her head to Cloud who was now staring into the night sky. Yuffie didn't know what to say but thankfully she didn't have to say anything…

"God sake why didn't she fucking say anything! FUCK SAKE!" He shouted, punching the ground with his bear fist.

Yuffie knew when Cloud swore he was at his angriest.

"Maybe…she didn't say anything 'cause she didn't want her mom getting in trouble…Or maybe she didn't want to burden you with her problems." Yuffie said, scratching her head. "Yeah…that sounds like Tifa." Yuffie nodded.

"Always thinking of others…" She finished, looking to the ground.

"…She didn't come in school for weeks…We all thought she was too embarrassed to come back. WHAT WAS I THINKING?" He shouted again, standing up.

"Cloud…You didn't know, stop being so hard on yourself…" Yuffie said. Cloud kicked the ground in frustration.

"I'm the one who's meant to fucking protect her! She's meant to tell me these things." He sulked.

"Cloud, Your right she is meant to tell you these things but she didn't want to burden you with her problem." Yuffie said, wiping her face with her sleeve. He stopped and breathed out. Sadness seemed to be in the aroma.

"Yuffie…what do you think i should do?" Cloud trembled, also looking like he was going to break down into tears. Yuffie shrugged.

"Well…I guess we should get some rest and forget the whole thing, that's what Tifa would want." Yuffie said solemnly, clenching her fist as if to say 'I'm the queen and you can't touch me!'. Cloud nodded and looked back into the night sky. Yuffie shook her head and made her way to the entrance of the seventh heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Dead Or Alive Match**

"So you see, my fucking airship is ma' baby!" Cid roared. Genesis, Vincent, Cid and Red had been sitting on the same table talking about Cid's beloved airship. Vincent and Red has listened contently (even though they had learned how to sleep with they're eyes open) and Genesis would nod his head every five seconds.

"I went on a really good airship the other day, it had leather seats and everything." Genesis said. Did Genesis want a death wish? Cid turned his head to Genesis, eyes flaring ready to beat the hell out of Genesis.

"But-but not as good as your ship!" Genesis said immediately, holding out his hand out protectively.

"Yea' my fucking ship beats all their fucking ships!" Cid roared, slamming the wooden table down so hard the drinks rattled. Vincent couldn't take the conversation of airships any longer so he silently stood up and started to walk to the bar but unfortunately for Vincent, Yuffie slammed open the door and ran into him full force.

"Ahh!" She screamed, getting up and looking up to Vincent. Vincent could see dried tears on her face and her eyes had been rimmed with red. She had been crying.

"Just don't even ask!" She roared, clenching her fists up. Vincent remained quiet, doing as he was told but only was asking for trouble.

"VINCENT, YOU'RE MEANT TO ASK ME WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!" She screamed, pushing him but he barely moved.

"Ok…Yuffie what's wrong?" He asked in a bored tone in his voice, folding his arms. She grunted and looked at him with fury.

"A LITTLE BIT MORE ENTHUSASUM!" She screamed again, stamping on his foot. He flinched and jumped backwards.

"Aww FORGET IT!" She screamed, running past him and up the stairs so Vincent was left very lost. He breathed out and sat down on the wooden stool.

"Time for bed, Christmas in the morning!" Vincent turned his head to the happy voice. It was Tifa, who was trying her best to send Marlene and Denzel to bed.

"But we don't want to go bed! We're too excited!" Denzel shrieked jumping up and down. Vincent could sense the frustration in Tifa but she kept it under control. As always.

"Ok if you go to bed now, I'll read you a story! How's that?" She smiled, looking down at them. Marlene pulled a face and pouted cutely.

"It's not a story like the last one?" She asked water already in her eyes.

"NO, NO NO!" Tifa immediately said, now bending down to their height. "No. Happy story this time!" She said joyfully. Marlene smiled and rubbed her tired little eyes.

"Come on." And with that Tifa picked up the tired little girl, and held hands with the little boy and took them upstairs. 'She must have super powers. What type of materia is she using?' Vincent thought to himself, watching them all go up the stairs. He shook his head and turned around so he could see the wall clock.

It read 11: 30. Vincent sighed and rubbed his forehead. He usually had late nights and sometimes he never slept, but all them late nights had caught up with him and now he was so tired he couldn't keep eyes open.

"Yeah I'm going to bed now, see ya all in the morning!" Genesis called out, getting up and making his way up to the stairs. Suddenly everyone heard the sudden movement up stairs, followed by feet running down the stairs.

"Hey Genesis! Follow me, I'll show you where you will be sleeping tonight!" Yuffie squealed, grabbing on to Genesis's arm and hauling him up stairs before he had a chance to say anything. 'Run now, run fast.' Vincent thought to himself as he watched Genesis get pulled away to the love struck ninja.

"Yea' I'm going to fucking bed now, see you fuckers later." Cid said, in his usual short and snappy sentences and hauled himself up, going up the stairs leaving Red and Vincent in the bar. Red growled to himself and crawled over to the stairs.

"You know… I need my sleep too. Did you know cats sleep 80 of the day?" He said, looking at Vincent. Vincent smiled and nodded. Red nodded back and plodded upstairs leaving Vincent alone in the bar…But not for long. The door opened quietly revealing Cloud. He shortly shut the door behind him and gazed around the room.

"Where is everybody?" He asked quietly, leaning against the wall not really bothered if anyone was here or not.

"They all went to bed." Vincent said, tapping his fingers against the table. Cloud lightly nodded and closed his eyes. 'He must be angry.' Vincent thought to himself, staring into space. An icy silence followed until Vincent said, "You should get some rest." but Cloud said nothing. Vincent got up and walked over to the stairs and slowly walked up leaving Cloud on his own in the bar. 'Alone' Cloud thought, walking around the room not really sure of what to do.

"I might as well get some rest." Cloud murmured under is breath and with that he joined everyone upstairs.

"Hi red." Tifa whispered. Tifa had brought the children up stairs, all the way up to their bedroom and put them to bed. Red blinked and walked in the room, ready to collapse with exhaustion. Tifa smiled and walked to the door, watching Red jump onto Marlene's bed and curl up in a little ball and go to sleep. 'Aww! So cute' Tifa thought to herself with a massive grin plastered onto her face. 'Yeah… they wont be very cute when they wake me up at five in the morning wanting to open their presents' Tifa thought again, and with that she shut the door quietly and stood on the landing.

"Genesis in here!" Yuffie yelled, pulling him into Tifa's bedroom and heard shouting coming from inside her room. Tifa suddenly remembered she left Zack, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz in her bedroom playing Dead or alive 88. She hurried across the landing and entered her bedroom. Zack and Sephiroth were sitting cross legged on her carpet eyes glued to the TV screen with the controlled in both of their hands while Loz and Yazoo were sitting on her oriental sofa.

"Oi! Get out!" Yuffie said, letting go of Genesis and kicking Sephiroth in the back.

"DON'T KNOCK ME BITCH!" He yelled, eyes still glued to the screen.

"THIS IS WHERE ME AND GENESIS ARE SLEEPING! GET OUT NOW!" Yuffie screamed again, pulling on Sephiroth's long glossy sliver hair.

"Zack press pause NOW!" He screamed, turning around and grabbing Yuffie's wrists. This was Tifa's queue to come in and play the part as super woman.

"LET GO OF EACHOTHER NOW!" She roared at the top of her voice, making both Yuffie and Sephiroth let go of each other.

"Right, Zack press save and unplug the ps3 out of the TV , you can take it to Cloud's room." She said like a leader pointing at the TV. Zack nodded and unplugged everything.

"And Sephiroth, NO FIGHTING OTHERWISE YOUR OUT! Got that?" Tifa asked, looking straight in Sephiroth's eyes without blinking which kinda' scared him.

"Yes miss." He said quickly, giving Yuffie a dirty look and then exiting the room and going to Clouds room shortly followed by Zack who was carrying the Ps3.

"Right, you two can stay here." Tifa nodded and turned around.

"Thanks!" Yuffie squealed, jumping on Tifa's bed.

"First things first." Tifa turned around and walked over to Genesis. "I have to say something." She said looking up at Genesis. He took a step back, after the incident of falling flat on his face he was not going to have any more bruises.

"Sorry for being a complete idiot." She said making Genesis open his mouth with shock.

"Your apologizing?…to me?" He said looking at her as if she was an alien shipped from plantet Zob.

"Yes…" She gritted through her teeth. He laughed and then scratched his head.

"You wanna' know something?" Tifa lifted her head and looked at him.

"I guess I was jealous a little kid back then…Sorry." He said and gave her a hug. Yes a hug! Tifa had to bit her lip down from screaming. She looked over his shoulder, eyes widening at Yuffie as she silently laughed at her.

"Well err… ok so I'll see you two in the morning!" Tifa said pushing away from Genesis and walking out the door so fast she nearly tripped up.

As soon as she got out the room she shuddered, 'I need to intoxicate myself!.' She thought, walking across the landing. 'I need some sleep…' She thought to herself again, holding her throbbing head. She continued walking down the landing until a voice from Clouds room made her stop to a halt.

"Hey Tifa! You're the best!" Zack shouted, giving her a thumbs up. Tifa laughed at returned the 'thumbs up'.

He grinned and returned to the TV Screen.

"SEPHIROTH PREPARE TO BE CRUSHED!" Zack declared bringing the Ps3 controller up to his nose.

"Just shut up you stupid imbecile!" He roared also yanking the controller his way. Tifa rolled her eyes and carried on walking down the landing. She suddenly saw Cloud standing at the bottom of the landing, just standing there motionless and watching her every move.

She felt a swirl of sickness go around her stomach. She didn't want to talk about that stupid incident about what happened when they were kids. She didn't want to explain herself either so she just walked on past him, slightly brushing past him and walked down the stairs.

"Yeah! And that's how its done!" Zack laughed, slamming the controller on the ground and dancing his victory dance which raised quite a few eyebrows. Sephiroth push the controller out of his hands and punched the wall in frustration. Zack had beaten him six times in a row at dead or alive 88. It was true. Sephiroth was not very good in playing video games.

"Zack, three more games…" Sephiroth gritted through his teeth, glaring a Zack. If looks could kill Zack would be very dead by now.

"Whatever you say Sephy, I'll beat you again and again!" Zack said joyfully already getting back down onto the floor and picking up the controller. Sephiroth also picked up the controller and glued his eyes to the TV screen.

"I'm being…Lei Fang!" Zack declared, punching in the x button. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and picked Helena.

"Be very prepared…" And with that they both started punching the controls in. Meanwhile on the other side of Clouds bedroom, Yazoo was snooping around. He looked under Cloud's bed, 'nothing interesting..' he thought to himself getting up and opening any random drawers.

"Will you stop going around my bedroom." Cloud said sternly, pushing Yazoo out the way. Yazoo raised his eyebrow and never the less started to snoop round the other side of the bedroom. Cloud grunted, watching Yazoo's every move. Yazoo was obviously not getting the message. Suddenly Yazoo started to howl with laughter.

"CLOUD HAS DINOSAR P.J'S!" He screamed at the top of his voice, waving Cloud's P.J's like the national flag. Luckily for Cloud, Sephiroth and Zack were more into playing the Ps3 then take notice of Yazoo and Loz wasn't very amused with Yazoo's 'mean acts'. Cloud shrieked and dived at Yazoo, trying to grab them off him.

"STOP SEARCHING MY BEDROOM YOU SICK PERVERT!" He roared, struggling to get them back. Yazoo pulled a face and threw them on the floor.

"Just because you had an argument with your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to take It out on me!" Yazoo said, flicking his hair back and went to the other side of the room and started to look for more 'interesting things'.

"What?" Cloud raised his voice, eyes blaring in Yazoo's direction. Yazoo ignored this and opened a drawer.

"Ooo what's this?" He exclaimed grabbing something that looked like a wallet out the drawer. Yes, this proved it. He was a boy version of Yuffie.

"Give it back." Cloud said very calmly, taking steps in Yazoo's direction.

"Yes Yazoo give it back!" Loz exclaimed, looking at Yazoo with utter shock.

"Yazoo, I'm gonna count to ten…" Cloud paced slowly to Yazoo while Yazoo took steps behind himself.

"Yazoo, he's gonna' count to ten." Loz repeated, looking at Yazoo with a stern face.

"I'm going to be very angry in a minute…" Cloud continued, slowly turning red.

"He's going to be very angry in a minute…" Loz repeated again, glaring at Yazoo who was now looking in the wallet. Suddenly Cloud turned to Loz and kicked him in the shin.

"STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed and then turned to Yazoo. Loz grabbed onto his hurt leg and started to cry.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN! I HATE YOU!" He screamed, holding onto his leg crying like a baby.

"Yeah I hate you too so shut up." Cloud snapped and with that Loz started to bawl like a baby. Sephiroth hit the pause button and craned his neck over to Loz.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, I'M TRYING TO BEAT THIS ANNOYING TWAT!" He growled and turned back to the screen hitting the start button. By this time Loz had shut up and wiped his face with his sleeves, hiccupping every ten seconds. Yazoo flung open the wallet and frowned.

"No gil…" He growled throwing it on the bed.

"Thank you!" Cloud said sarcastically picking up the wallet with much force something floated out of the pockets.

"You dropped something…" Loz sniffed, crawling on the floor and picking up the crinkled piece of paper and looking into it.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT YOU IDIOT!" Cloud screamed, nearly jumping on top of Loz. Suddenly Loz politely stood up and brushed off his clothes and handed back the piece of paper back to Cloud.

"…Thank you?" Cloud's face scrunched up and took the piece of paper out of Loz's hands and put it back in his pocket breathing out with relief. Loz was sometimes very unpredictable…

"NO!" Sephiroth screamed at the top of his voice, nearly ready to commit suicide. He had lost again.

"Oh yeah baby! One to me!" Zack laughed, eyes still glues to the screen. "Let round two commence!" And with that they both returned to their fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tifa was down stairs sorting out what she needed and what she didn't for a uncomfortable night on the sofa.

'Crisps check, ipod check, T.V check! What else do I need?' Tifa thought to herself looking around the main room of the seventh heaven.

"Ahh sleeping bag!" She whispered to herself silently cursing. She made her way back up the stairs and walked up to her door.

'Ewwww I hope there not…No they wouldn't…NOT ON MY BED!' And with that thought she burst into the room to witness Genesis snoring in the bed and a very unhappy ninja sitting cross legged on the floor with a deranged look on her face. She looked up from the floor and practically jumped for joy.

"Tifa! Don't leave me!" She whispered, getting up from the floor and tugging at Tifa's arm.

"What? I only came for a sleeping bag!" Tifa whispered back, voice rising. She peeled Yuffie's hand of her arm and tip toed to her wardrobe. "What are you doing sitting on the floor?"

Yuffie's eyes narrowed looking in genesis's direction.

"Tell you bloody later." She whispered back walking out the room. 'Uhoh… What's happened now?' Tifa thought to herself, tugging at sleeping bag.

'Come on!' she pulled the sleeping bag at such force she flew backwards and landed on the floor with a thud.

Genesis grumbled and sat bolt upright with his sleeping mask still attached to his head.

'Shit shit shit!' Tifa thought, grabbing at the sleeping back and putting it over her so he couldn't see her.

"Anyone there? Yuffie is that you?" He said in a frightened tone. Tifa had never heard him speak with such terror. She clasped her hand over her mouth and started to giggle silently.

"Who's th-here?" He screeched, ripping his sleeping mask off and glaring into the pitch dark.

'1...2.….' She couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. '3!!!!!!!'

And with that she flew up, with the sleeping bag still hanging off her head.

"BOO!" She screamed as loud as she could and started to scream with laughter. Genesis on the other hand started shrieking like a little girl looking at the floating shadow.

"Oh calm down you little girl." Tifa said bluntly, removing the sleeping bag and trailing out side the room. Genesis remained speechless, watching her exit the room.

"What was that all about?" Yuffie questioned waiting patiently outside the room.

"Revenge is bliss." Tifa grinned and slammed the door behind her. Yuffie grinned and followed Tifa down stairs.

Tifa put the sleeping bag on the sofa and drooped sleepily on top of it.  
"Sleepy…" She drooled, shutting her eyes. Yuffie growled and sat down on the other sofa. Alone.

"What's up with you?" Tifa finally asked, peering with one eye in the ninja's direction.

"Stupid Genesis! You were right, he's a jerk." She said darkly, folding her arms and grinding her teeth down.

"What did he do?" Tifa asked, getting even more interested. Yuffie stopped and breathed out slowly.

"Well…"

_Flash back Yuffie POV_

I watched Tifa exit the room and then glanced over to Genesis dreamily.

"Lets go to sleep!" I exclaimed, throwing my shoes off without a second thought.

"Errr…Ok." Genesis said quietly and got into the bed. Hehe! He is so yummy! I watched him carefully getting into bed. My eyes couldn't stop staring…well until he sharpely told me to 'quit it'.

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute!" I bit my tongue as soon as that comment left my mouth. Am I that stupid?! I bet he thinks I'm a complete high school idiot! He suddenly laughed uneasily and looked at me with those jaw dropping eyes.

"You don't hold back do you?" I stared at him with a blank expression on my face.

"Wha…"

"I don't date girls as hyper as you…but maybe I will." He said with a grin plastered on his face. I raised my eyebrows up, to embarrassed too talk.

"Night!" He said quickly and switched the lamp off on the night stand. The room quickly faded to dark and everything in the room was replaced with shadows. I crawled up the bed and lifted up the blankets up only to be greeted with a sour comment.

"What are you doing?" Genesis said, peering at me with on dark eye open.

"I'm going to bed…what does it look like?" I said sarcastically, pointing at the pillow.

"…What? Aren't you going to sleep on the floor?" He asked, looking at me as if I was a mosquito trying to suck his blood.

"What are you on about?" I asked, flying off the bed like it was an infectious dieses.

"I thought you were going to sleep on the floor right? that's what you ninjas do… you're used to sleeping on the floor." I scowled looking in his direction.

"What are you talkin' about?" I said, my voice rising at every syllable.

"…You ninjas are really poor…you live in huts and stuff… So u haven't got enough gil to buy actual beds so I though you would sleep on the floor…" If looks could kill, the sweet, handsome, caring Genesis that I thought he was would be dead. How can he be so rude and uncaring?

"EXCUSE ME, US NINJAS ARE NOT POOR AND WE DO HAVE PROPER BEDS!" I screamed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in his face. He removed the pillow off his face and threw it on the floor and rested his head against the pillow, barley taking notice of my presence.

"If you're going to be my girlfriend you will have to get a new hair cut. Seriously! People will call me fish bowl lover!" He laugh evilly and slowly drifted off to sleep. Anger consumed my body and I sat crossed legged on the floor, planning my sweet revenge… I mean fish bowl lover? Is he for real?

_Back in the present third person_

"RIGHT THAT GENESIS IS DEAD!" Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs, violently pushing the sleeping bag off her and charged up the stairs like a steaming bull.

"Teefie what you gonna' do?" Yuffie called out, running after the fuming Tifa. Hearing this, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth poked their heads around the door, intrigued by this hurricane of anger literally pouring out of Tifa.

"Wooah dude! What's up with Tifa?" Zack whispered behind the door, looking at Sephiroth.

"I do not know but I guess it has something to do with Genesis…" Sephiroth whispered back, glancing at Tifa who was now slamming the door open.

"MAYBE WE HAVE SORTED OUT OUR DIFFERENCES BUT THE MINUTE YOU HURT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FEELINGS YOU ARE DEAD." Tifa screamed, grabbing under the duvet and grabbing Genesis foot and pulling him out the bed full force.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelped, trying his hardest to get her off.

"I MAY HAVE BEEN SCARED OF YOU WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN BUT NOT ANYMORE YOU WASTE OF SPACE!" Tifa shouted once more, dragging him down the landing and down the stairs, his head hitting each step.

"Haha, that Genesis is getting it now!" Zack tittered, poking Cloud in the arm.

"OW OW OW!"

"YOU CAN SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH A DAM CHOCOBO FOR ALL I CARE, GET OUT NOW!" Tifa screamed, charging across the bar (still holding onto Genesis's foot) and opening the door. She finally let go of Genesis's foot and let him get up.

"What are you doing you stupid bitch!" He yelled, getting up and brushing his clothes off.

"Call her that again and I will rip your not so preety eyes out!" Yuffie yelled, clenching her fists up.

"Genesis, I can well and truly say," Tifa looked at Yuffie and grinned, "GOODBYE!" And with that she pushed him out the door, into the cold bitter air. He lost his balance and landed right in the garbage. Both Yuffie and Tifa laughed and slammed the door leaving a very sad Genesis out alone in the dark, with no one to come and save him.

"What a complete tard!" Yuffie laughed, jumping in her materia P.J's.

"Well, don't worry Yuffie, after Christmas we shall pay him a little visit…" Tifa said darkly with a grin smeared across her face. Yuffie glanced at her and giggled.

"Yeah…" Yuffie murmured sitting back down, sighing. Tifa noticed and automatically knew what Yuffie was thinking.

"You know…He is really stupid. Bowl head? Whats with that!" She exclaimed, sitting next to the upset ninja.

"Tifa, do you think my hair looks ridiculous?" She asked with a shaken voice.

"Yuffie! Since when did you give a flying fuck what other people thought!" Tifa declared standing back up. Yuffie shot her head up and grinned.

"Hell yeah!" She screamed, clenching her fists. Yes…The old Yuffie was back.

"Woot! What happened to Genesis?" Zack asked, running down the stairs, followed by Cloud.

"He died…" Yuffie said laughing to herself, clapping her hands then rubbing them together.

"Oh really." Said Zack bluntly, looking at Cloud as if to say yeah right!

"Yeah some moogle came out of nowhere at ripped his small head off." Yuffie gave a cheesy grin and yawned.

"What?" Zack said, raising an eyebrow up at the randomness. Yuffie ignored this and looked at Tifa sleepily.

"Well what we gonna' do? Are you sleeping in your room?" Yuffie scratched her head waiting for an answer. Tifa's face scrunched up and glared at her.

"You think I'm going to sleep in my bed with the smell of Genesis on my pillow? You can think again!" She exclaimed, collapsing on the sofa.

"Ok!" Yuffie grinned and walked to the stairs.

"Huh? Where you going?" Tifa perked up, lifting her head up right.

"To your bed!" Yuffie smiled while continuing to walk up the stairs. "I hate Genesis to death but….he sure did smell nice!" And with that she disappeared upstairs.

"That Yuffie is so strange…" Cloud whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah…" Zack murmured, biting his bottom lip. "She is.."

Tifa laughed and threw the sleeping bag on top of her but suddenly gasped under the covers.

"What?" Zack asked, looking intrigued.

"WE FORGOT TO DECORATE THE CHRISTMAS TREE!" She yelped, jumping up and running to the other room.

"Oh what a good start to Christmas." Cloud said sourly, following her in the room.

"Awww dam!" Tifa screamed again, pointing at the naked tree. Cloud looked to the floor and started to laugh nervously.

"It was my fault…" He gulped, feeling Tifa's eyes swivelling to him. "I forgot to tell you that it was ready to be decorated…" He stopped looking up to see her face turn red.

"…And why?" She said darkly, looking like the grudge.

"Err… me and Zack wanted to know what was going on with you and Genesis…" He bit his tongue looking at her who was not very happy.

"If only that Genesis hadn't come! Everything would be ok but it's not!" She yelled, kicking the sofa behind her which rattled the floorboards.

"Don't worry we'll decorate it tomorrow." Cloud said, looking at her not so happy face. She paused for a few seconds and then turned to face him.

"…I guess," She murmured, poking the naked tree with her finger, "I'm too tired to decorate it now and plus it wouldn't be fair on Marlene or Denzel." She pointed out in half yawn. Suddenly a voice interrupted them both.

"Yo peeps in da crib, I'm gonna' go to bed now…Hopefully our sliver haired demons haven't stolen my blankets!" Zack exclaimed, peeping his head around the ajar door, winking and then hastily disappeared only to leave the sound of his boots pounding on top of the wooden stairs.

Yuffie POV in the present 

Mmm Genesis smells real good! I grabbed at the pillows and held them up to my face, smelling the sweet scent of lavender with a pinch of orange. Wow what shampoo does he use cause' I seriously need some of this! I thought, throwing the pillows back down while getting up from the bed. I'm so bored…I wish there was something to do… I thought to myself again, looking around the room for something, anything to do. Suddenly a devilish thought popped in my head and with that I immediately started rampaging threw my clothes in search of my trust worthy cell phone. Where are you god dammit! I started to growl with fury, throwing my clothes in all sorts of directions.

"Where did I put the bugger?" I started to jump on the bed hoping I would find it lying somewhere on the floor but I was soon interrupted by a spiky black haired boy…

"Looking for something?" Zack said, rudely opening the door.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing mister? This is MY bedroom your coming in." I pointed out, landing violently on my bottom.

"I dunno' I'm bored, Sephiroth and Kadaj have taken over the play station and plus this isn't your bedroom its Tifa's." He muttered, putting his hands in front of him.

"Okay…I'm looking for my cell so help!" And with that Zack and I started to hunt around the room for the missing cell phone. A couple of minutes passed us in silence until Zack said, "Why do you need it anyway? It's like twelve o'clock." I looked up from the floor and grinned.

"All in good time my friend." He passed me a confused look and then went back to 'the hunt'. I grumbled with impatience mixed in with anger, looking widely around the room.

"Found it!" Zack finally said, retrieving the pesky cell phone from under the sofa.

"Yay! Thanks!" I exclaimed with much enthusiasm, snatching the phone from out of his hands and clicked in the message button.

"Ya' know, cause' I found ya' phone can I know what the hell you are doing?" He asked, looking very pessimistic. I raised an eyebrow and thought very carefully. Zack is Cloud's best friend and might tell him…but on the other hand, Zack is very partial to a little mischief now and again… Oh what the hell!

"Well, I swapped Cloud's sim card for mine and now I have complete control over what I say and do on this phone." I said looking a tiny bit puzzled. Zack also looked a bit puzzled at my sudden outburst.

"In other words…I'm gonna' text random/funny/rude messages to people he knows so he looks like a complete twat." I said looking very stern. Zack gasped, eyes widening. "But you can't say anything alright? NOT A WORD other wise I'm done for…Ninja meat I tell you!"

"Ok calm yourself, I won't say anything!" Zack laughed, grinning like a hyena.

"First person I shall text shall be… Cid." I said in a demonic tone and started pressing keys at light speed. Zack patiently waited for me too finish, drumming his fingers on the nightstand.

"Done! Hasta la vista baby!" I declared, chucking the phone in his direction. He caught it in one hand a read out the test message.

"Hello my lovely buddy Cid winkles, today I saw you from afar and wondered what a lovely person you are! Even though you're a bit of a mother fucker… p.s I wear grannies knickers for fun, come join me!" Zack busted out laughing, holding his stomach in and passing the phone limply back to me.

"Sent." And with that I pressed the send button with glee and also started to cackle with laugher.

"You are too good! NEXT PERSON, NEXT PERSON!" He chanted, clapping his hands.

"OK calm down you nutter!" I yelled, clicking the clear button and started a new message.

"This one can be for…Tifa…"

Downstairs third person

Tifa sat down on the sofa and lay flat, sighing with exhaustion.

"Tifa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cloud asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"We're talking now aren't we?" Tifa shot back, looking in his direction. He stammered and looked the other way. He knew she didn't want to talk but that wasn't going to stop him anytime soon.

"You know you can tell me anything now we're..." He continued but was shortly stopped.

"Can we like not do this now?" She said firmly, looking at him with dark eyes.

"Or maybe we should…" He replied briskly. She grumbled and sat upright.

"Like I said, you know you can tell me anything and this isn't some stupid lecture or anything but it hurts when you keep it all in you know?" Tifa looked the other way, she knew he was right.

"Yeah, okay you're right." She finally said, turning her head round, giving him a limply smile. He returned the smile but suddenly screwed his face up.

"Don't tell me everything though…" He bit his lip, eyes widening. Tifa tilted her head to the side and grinned.

"What are you talking about?" He coughed nervously and looked to the floor.

"Well what you and Yuffie talk about, things like…women's troubles and crap…" Tifa raised one eyebrow and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What did I say now!?" Cloud said, turning around and tapping her on the leg.

"Its just…" She turned to face him again and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I could get a more mature conversation about women's troubles from Marlene!" She laughed again.

"I guess that makes sense in a weird sort of sense." He said aloud then shook his head. "Actually its more of a normal sense if Yuffie's involved." He smiled. Tifa stopped laughing and yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed!"

"Yeah me too." He whispered getting up.

"Night! And don't forget to dress up as Santa!" She laughed. His lips formed and tight line and his eyebrows narrowed.

"How could I forget?" He said darkly and started to walk to the stairs.

"Bonne nuit Cloud!" Tifa said joyfully, flicking the light switch off.

"Buona notte!" He returned and slumped up the stairs. Tifa got her sleeping bag and threw it on top of her self and rested her head on the soft pillow and slowly drifted off into soft slumber only to leave the new message alert flashing on her cell phone…

----------------------------------------

_A/N Hey people! sorry it has taken me so long to update too much work to do! anyway :D i'm sorry if i have any mistakes on this chapter but i tryed my best XD _


End file.
